Kazakhstan
The Republic of Kazakhstan is a large Central Asian country. It is neighbored clockwise from the north by Russia, China, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan, and also borders on a large part of the Caspian Sea. History The territory of modern-day Kazakhstan has historically been inhabited by nomadic tribes. By the 16th century, the Kazakhs emerged as a distinct group, divided into three jüz (ancestor branches occupying specific territories). The Russians began advancing into the Kazakh steppe in the 18th century, and by the mid-19th century all of Kazakhstan was part of the Russian Empire. Following the 1917 Russian Revolution, and subsequent civil war, the territory of Kazakhstan was reorganized several times before becoming the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic in 1936, a part of the Soviet Union before became independent in 1991. Its capital was moved from Amal-Ata (Almaty) to Astana (Akmola) in 1997. First GLA War, 2013 In the early 21st century, the country became a hotbed of Global Liberation Army activities. In response to GLA terrorist attacks into China, the Chinese occupied Kazakhstan, as well as the neighboring republic of Aldastan. The GLA waged a "war of liberation" against the Chinese forces, striking a major blow against a Chinese presence in Shymkent by destroying a hydroelectric dam, flooding the Chinese troops. The GLA plundered the city of Almaty for supplies to rebuild their strength, then drove the Chinese out of the capital, Astana, before capturing Baikonur Cosmodrome. An American-led offensive succeeded in finally destroying GLA operations in Kazakhstan by destroying its main HQ in Akmola and retaking Baikonur Cosmodrome. However, this only cause the GLA to retreat elsewhere after Deathstrike becomes the new GLA Supreme Commander. In 2013, the GLA had suffered a series of defeats in its campaigns in western China. To regain the initiative, a local GLA cell attacked a Chinese outpost at Shymkent. The attack destroyed a Chinese base, and shortly after a nearby village was liberated from Chinese occupiers. The GLA then advanced to a hydroelectric dam and destroyed it, causing a massive flood which wiped out the rest of the Chinese military presence in the area. To finance their war, the GLA began raiding UN aid convoys passing through the Almaty area for supplies, which were then sold on the black market. Attempts to deliver the aid via C-130 planes failed when the GLA started using Quad Cannon fire to shoot the aircraft down. The US base in Almaty was overrun shortly afterwards by GLA tanks bought with stolen funds. In Astana, the GLA incited riots that provided cover for looting. The riots also wiped out a joint US-China base on the outskirts of the city. The Americans are back...this time using a base of operations occupying the Toxin bunker facility at the Aral Sea which the GLA knew that report from the facility wouldn't be good for the GLA High Command. So the GLA forces attacked the Americans with two GLA divisions coming from each side and four bunkers have been captured. Near Lenger, GLA loyalists did what they can to destroy the GLA defectors and Chinese allies which they are sending Nuke Trucks against the loyalists but the GLA traitors have been destroyed forever. At Baikonur, the GLA defeated a 'Sino-American' group of bases and captured both the control and rocket facilities to gain control of launching at US and Chinese bases overseas which an ICBM missile had hit an unnamed city, killing the people was the last GLA victory ever known for Beijing and Washington. Meanwhile, the United Nations army was finally saved by an American Commander who used his Air Force and Army to gain control of the GLA pursuits and massacres by the terrorists in Northern Kazakhstan. A D-Day invasion was made by UN officials for the American Army, Navy and Air Force to destroy two GLA bases and its bunker positions along the hill as of the first base, being hit by American bombers after four Stinger Site posts were destroyed by Tomahawk Launcher rockets. In Kabara City, the Americans attacked the GLA river and main bases due to the assassination of a UN diplomat whom he has the Aral Sea case given to another diplomat after his death. A rouge Chinese Commander and his supporters have joined GLA thugs in S-E Kazakhstan to get rid of American forces in Kazakhstan which was repelled by the American commando, Colonel Burton by contacting US Bombers, striking aircraft and a Particle Cannon at the US base to attack China and the GLA. In Akmola, the main GLA High Command Headquarters there said that the Americans joined by the Chinese will attack the GLA base with super weapons, airstrikes and bombers from both bases but Colonel Burton did his best to attack the GLA base and its garrisons. After an American Naval base in Northern Europe was hit by an ICBM missile by the GLA forces, the Americans moved out with China by its side had started to attack GLA positions at the train station and then sent a bomber to destroy the Baikonur rocket launcher after the GLA base is destroyed. And the new GLA Supreme Commander, Mohmar Deathstrike bashed through the American "Killer Falcon" with his escort until reaching the airport. Second GLA War, 2023 Following a disastrous wartime experience, the Global Liberation Army returned from the dead. The European Union (Generals) on one side declared war, while the Asian-Pacific Alliance on the other did the same with the GLA being caught in the middle. Ultarak Nazarbayev, the salvage General is implied to be of Kazakh origin. Category:Countries